The Love That Should Have Been
by Ewoke6096
Summary: This is just a bunch of one shot's about the doctor and rose. Jack,Mickey,Martha or Donna might be mentioned.Mostly romance. Please REVIEW!
1. The Doomsday That Never Was

**Hey It's Ewoke6096 here and I thought I'd create a bunch of one shots about Drose (The Doctor and Rose) Now I know I'm not even half way through the story I'm writing now but I've got so many ideas that just don't go with that story. So here's the beginning of my One Shot's**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who if I did Billie Piper would have never left, David Tennant would of Never Left, Matt Smith wouldn't be in the show and All new episodes would be shown in Australia the same time there shown in the Uk and USA!** Doomsday Spoilers (So basically you won't understand this story if you haven't watched Doomsday Sorry :(

The Doomsday That Never Was

(But should have been)

**(A.N. Just so you know this shot begins just before the Doctor sends Rose to pete's world. Also with my one shot's I will probably have a little quote about love or something. Anyway on with the story)**

There is love of course. And then there's life, its enemy.

_-**Jean Anouilh**_

As the world slowly comes to an end one man has to make a simple decision for some, but to him this decision will change his world completely. This man has to decide between saving the world or saving the one he loves. This man just happens to be the only person who could have a chance of saving the Earth and the Universe. And yet this man, a man who's sacrificed so much for the Universe and for the people around him, can't make a decision on wether he should be selfish or save the world. This man is The Doctor.

And right now he's watching the woman he so deeply loves fight with her mother.

**The Doctor's POV**

"Mum I'm staying with him!" Rose states

"No your not Rose! Your comin' with us so you'll be safe." Jackie pleads.

"Mum, I've had a life with you for 19 years, but then I met the Doctor. And all the things I've seen him do for me, for you, for all of us, for the whole stupid planet and every planet out there, he does it alone mum. But not any more cause now he's got me."

I slowly walk up behind her and place the dimension Jump around her neck.

"I'm sorry", I whisper into her ear just as she vanishes in front of me.

And now I know I'll never see her again, never get to hold her hand again, never hug her again, never kiss her and never tell her I-

" I think this is the on switch." I hear a voice say.

I spin around to find Rose standing there a stubborn look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" I say slightly enraged, "once the bridge collapse's that's it, you'll never be able to see her again. Your own mother!"

"I made my choice a long time ago and I'm never going to leave you." I just stare at her.

"You should know that by now Doctor. You can't get rid of me that easily. Now what can I do to help?"

I give her some instructions, to busy to argue.

But something in my head tells me 'she should of stayed in the other universe'.

******************************WHO LIKES CHEESE?******************************

I tell Rose to grab a clamp and hold it against the wall and to press the red button.

"When it starts just hold on tight. It shouldn't be to bad for us but the Daleks and Cybermen are steeped in void stuff."

I rush to the right lever.

" So are they." Rose says

I turn to look at the window to see 4 Daleks floating outside ready to fire.

"Let's do it!"

Rose's lever locks. Mine doesn't, but it's to late.

Daleks and Cybermen are flying past us as we hold for dear life to our clamps.

"Into the Void!" I yell triumphantly.

As more and more Daleks and Cybermen fly past us screaming, I notice something shift in the corner of my eye. My lever's failing and falling.

"Offline" the computer says.

I try to reach for the lever.

But I slip.

**Rose's POV**

I watch the Doctor reach for the lever begging every god out there that he can get it upright without falling into the void. His hand slips from the clamp and his back collides with the lever with a sickening thud. He groans in pain and tries to turn himself around, but again he slips. Now he's holding onto the lever trying to get his feet back on the ground.

"Doctor! Hold on!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

He pulls his feet back under himself and pushes the lever to it's locked position.

"Online and locked." The computer informs us.

He tries and tries to get back to the clamp but fails miserably.

"Just hold on a little longer!"

He turns his head to me.

'I can't', he mouths.

"Just hold on!" I plead.

'I'm sorry', he mouths again.

I see his hands release their hold on the lever.

**The Doctor's POV**

I feel the rushing air pass me extremely fast. I thought that was the last time I'd ever feel anything until....*THUD*

I moan in pain.

Next thing I feel is someone's arms around me.

I hear someone talking but it's just a mumble.

I open my eyes to see Rose, her eyes wet with tears.

"Hi." She sobs.

"Hi."

"You survived then." She jokes and sniffs.

"Can't get rid of me that easily."

"I thought I'd lost you." She whimpers

"Well you didn't. I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere."

I pull her in for a hug, but I wince and groan.

She pulls back.

"What's wrong?" She says worried.

"I don't know. It's just my ribs, there- Oh no!"

"Doctor, what is it?"

"Um..nothing don't worry I just need to get to the Tardis. Quickly."

"Tell me what's wrong, Doctor."

I stand up and immediately regret it. Pain shoots up through my legs into my arms and chest.

I groan.

"Doctor?" Rose says frantic.

She tries to steady me.

"Ow! Don't put your hand on my ribs."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Come on. I need to get to the Tardis."

********************HEY SOUL SISTER! BY TRAIN IS AWESOME********************

Once we reach the Tardis I rush into the infirmary.

Rose rushes in after me.

"Doctor, will you please tell me what's wrong?!"

"It's nothing. I've only just broken some ribs."

"What?!"

"I'll be fine. The Tardis has a special chemical that will make them heal faster."

"Well where is it?"

"On the bench."

"Where do you want me to put it ?"

"Give it here."

I snatch the syringe from Rose's grasp and jabbed it into my thigh.

"Doctor, what the hell?!"

"Get's into the blood stream quicker."

"That can't be it. There must be something else you need to do to make it heal."

"Yeah, but I'll do that."

"Doctor let me help."

"Fine."

"What do I need to do?"

"Just place a bandage on my ribs."

"How?"

I stare at her. This is going to be a long night.

**Rose's POV**

He gives me the dumb look again.

"I mean where do I put it?"

"Look I'll just do it." He says with a sigh.

He starts to take his jacket off and unbutton his shirt.

I notice a large bruise forming on his bare back.

"Doctor, your back?"

"What? What is it?"

"Does it hurt?"

"A little, it's just a bruise Rose."

He grabs a bandage and starts to wrap it around his middle, wincing with every movement.

"Here let me help."

"Rose, it's fine it's jus-"

"Doctor just shut up. I'm helping you."

I start to wrap the bandage around him noticing how badly bruised his side is.

He just stares straight ahead trying not to wince.

I slightly blush as my hand grazes his chest.

"Rose, are you blushing?" The Doctor says, an amused look on his face.

"No." Yes, because your so sexy, I think.

"Oh I think you are. You just can't resit my sexy ch- OW!"

I poke his ribs.

"What was that for?" He asks, acting innocent.

"For being stupid. And if your not careful I'll stab you with the safety pin."

"Hey, I was just joking." He takes the pin off of me and put's it on himself.

He begins to put his shirt back on.

"No!" I say.

Damn!

**The Doctor's POV**

I stare at Rose baffled.

"Did you just say no to me putting my shirt on?"

"No, I meant no as in 'no you weren't joking."

"Look Rose if you want me to keep my shirt off I'm fine with it."

"Really? No I mean put your shirt on."

I laugh. I trap her between the bed and me.

She blushes. A small voice in my head is saying 'what the hell are you doing?! Your breaking all your rules?!' But for once in my life I don't care about the consequences.

"Doctor?"

"What is it?" I ask.

"Doctor..I.."

"You..what?" I say a smirk on my face.

She grabs the back of my head and pushes her lips against mine.

I start to kiss back, but she pushes me back.

I stare at her confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You kissed back?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing just didn't think you did domestic?"

"You'd be surprised at what I do."

"Oh really.." She said seductively.

"Mhm.."

I crash my lips onto hers aggressively.

And now I know what 'domestic' really means.

Hope you liked it and I know it's not that long but it's just a one shot so..muh.

And the questions I asked during the story e.g. WHO LIKES CHICKEN?. If you want to answer them please go ahead. Anwser in a review and tell me what you think of my one shot's so far. Thanx for reading.

And one more Love quote (because that's what these one shot's are going to be about :D)

_Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a teardrop_

I've no idea who said that but I find it lovely. (I'm a person who really loves love but can never get it :( But don't be sad for me be sad for everyone else that's sad :D I'm A NUTTER! And I'm BONKERS :)

REVIEW!


	2. Kisses at Midnight

Hello my readers. Are you ready for another one shot! Well to bad your getting one!.

So here's my latest one shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who! WHY?! GOD?! WHY?! :)

Summary: The Doctor's having a Nightmare..Rose comforts him. (I know it doesn't sound that good but it get's a lot better)

Kisses at Midnight.

(Sounds romantic!)

_**Anonymous**_

_Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a teardrop._

_**Rose**_

My eyes open to find a room pitch black the only light source is the glow from my clock, which reads 11:30 pm. I hear a soft melody, like singing. The Tardis groans, trying to tell me something.

"What is it? Is it the Doctor?" I ask frantic.

She groans in response.

_That doesn't help_, I think.

_I said yes it is the Doctor_, a caring female voice says.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" I say sitting bolt up right in my bed, fully awake.

_Hush child, it's just me. The Tardis, _she informs me.

"Tardis? How are you talking to me?"

_There's no time for that, the Doctor needs you._

"What's wrong?"

_Just go to him._

I slowly get out of bed and make my way toward the door.

Once I get into the corridor, I'm immediately lost.

"Where is the Doctor?"

An oak door appears to my right, a door I've never seen.

I slowly walk toward it and gently push it open. I walk into a room with no light what so ever. The door slams behind me, and I begin to think the Tardis is trying to kill me.

_Why would I kill you? Your the only companion I've met who understands me and who doesn't get freaked when I talk to them._

"Fair point" I whisper.

I've no idea how big this room is or even if it's a room at all. I begin to hear heavy and uneven breathing. I rush forward thinking it's the Doctor in pain, but I stumble over a pair of shoes and fall onto something.

Or should I say someone.

I've no idea if whoever I'm lying on is awake.

I hear them groan and I gasp.

Then a light is switched on and my eyes are met with a sight, in any other situation would be wonderful, but unfortunately it isn't quite wonderful. I look up to see a surprised look on a gorgeous face, the Doctor's face to be exact.

"Um..Rose..do you mind hopping off me?" He says.

"Sure. Sorry." I say regretting moving off him and rolling to one side of the double bed.

"Thanks. But what are you doing here?"

"Well the Tardis woke me up and told me you need me."

I notice he's not wearing a shirt and that his sweating like he just ran away from 4 Slitheens.

"Doctor, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Then why are you so sweaty and why are your eyes bloodshot?"

He didn't answer me.

_**The Doctor**_

I stare into Rose's eyes wondering if I should tell her the truth or just say I was working out and hadn't had enough sleep. Well half of that was true, I hadn't had enough sleep.

"Doctor, tell me?" Rose insisted.

"I was just..Look I'm fine. Just go back to bed."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." God she's stubborn. Well I guess that's another reason I lo- like her.

"I just had a.."

"A what, Doctor? You can tell me."

"I just had a dream."

"Well most dreams don't make you sweaty and get bloodshot eyes. Except maybe...wet dreams." She blushes. My eyes widen hoping she was joking.I notice her eyes drift away from my eyes and down my torso.

"Rose.." I say waving my hand in front of her eyes.

"Hmm. What?" She says breaking out of her daze.

"You okay there? Haven't you seen a man's bare chest before?"

"Umm.." She blushes.

I laugh.

"Do you want me to put my shirt on? So you don't get distracted."

"No it's fine. Where was I? Right. What's wrong with you?"

"I told you I had a dream."

"What kinda dream?"

"I had a nightmare." I say embarrassed

"What about?" She says, not the slightest sign of amusement in her face.

"The Time War."

"Right." She place's her hand near my cheek.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"I'm fine. It's just a nightmare."

"Doctor, if you want to talk about it.."

"No! I'm sick of everyone saying I should talk about!" I say sitting up and turning my back to her.

"It's a thing of the past." I say.

She sits up beside me and begins to rub my back.

"It's alright Doctor."

"You have no idea."

I get up and walk out of the room into the library. I lay down on the couch and try to clear my thoughts. I hear her footsteps come down the corridor into the library.

"I thought you'd be here." She says. She sit's down in the chair opposite me.

"Look, Doctor, I know that I probably don't understand what your going through, but I'm here to help you. I'm not saying you have to talk about it, but sometimes it helps-"

"Rose, I don't want to-"

"Just listen. It's not good for you to keep all your memories of the Time War locked up in the corners of your mind. You need to talk to someone. It's really bad for you, your changing, your not as happy as you were and your not you."

I sit up and face her.

"Rose, you really don't what your talking about. You really don't understand. You haven't lost your entire world, every single person you loved, every one you knew, your entire species! You don't know what it feels like to know that they died at your hand, you don't know what it feels like to be able to save them, but can't because of some stupid rule! You don't know because your human! A stupid ape that somehow outlives and almighty race!"

I get up and walk out of the room.

"Just go to bed!" I yell back at her.

_**Rose**_

I here his heavy footsteps fade away as my tears just cascade down my cheeks. I slowly stand up and begin to walk down the corridor.

_It's okay Rose. He didn't mean it. The nightmares make like this. Angry and full of hate._ At least the Tardis cared about me.

_Oh, Rose he cares about you, but like I said it's the nightmares. Thats why he needed you._

"What are you on about? Didn't you see what he just did and said?"

_Rose he didn't mean it. He's just upset about the war. He still needs you to fix him. He's still broken, Rose._

"Doesn't seem that way."

_Rose I know he's upset you, but you have to realise, he's a man, they never understand when they've gone to far. They don't get that somethings shouldn't be said to women because it upsets them. Don't worry, he'll come back to you. Just you wait._

"I'll be waiting years."

I get to my door and try to open it but it's locked.

"Tardis, let me in."

She doesn't reply or open the door, instead she make's the oak door I saw before glow.

"I'm not going in there. It'll remind me of him."

The door just glowed brighter. I cautiously walk toward the door and open it hoping the Doctor wasn't there. I was relieved to find the room unoccupied. I slowly hoped into the bed and tried to forget what the Doctor said, but the sheets weren't helping. They smelled like him, but not a bad smell, more like something trying to taunt me. I can't fight the wave of emotion's that crash onto me as I realise the true meaning of the Doctor's words. He doesn't want me here, I'm just a stupid ape he takes a long for the ride. My sobs shake my entire body.

Suddenly I feel someone's arm around my waist and I freeze.

_**The Doctor**_

I'm in the console room when I hear it. Her sobs. She's crying over me.

_Of course she is you stupid idiot._

"Tardis, what do you want?"

_I want you to realise that Rose is the only thing you have left._

"What are you on about?"

_Rose is the only person who still deeply cares about you!_

"She doesn't care about me. All she cares about is the trips I take her on!"

_Then why is she crying over what you said?_

I didn't answer because I really didn't have an answer.

_Go to her. She needs you as much as you need her._

I walk down the corridor to my room with the oak door. I slowly walk in to find Rose crying her heart out over me. I climb on the bed and wrap my arm tightly around her waist. She inhales and her sobs become quiet.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Rose."

She remains silent.

"Your not a stupid ape. If anyone's stupid around here it's me."

"But I bet you want me to leave?" She sobs.

I turn her over to face me.

"Rose, if I could have it my way. I'd never let you leave."

"Why's that?" She asks.

"Because..."

_Tell her. She needs to know._

"Because I....really...need you."

"What so you have someone to impress?"

"No. I need you because....Rose, you make me better."

"Right. It clears your conscience, having me around. Takes your mind off all the people you killed."

"No! Rose...I..."

_Tell her!_

"I love you."

She stares at me amazed.

She places her hands at the back of my neck. She pulls me down.

Our lips melt together.

_**Rose**_

We're kissing! I can't believe this is actually happening. Only in my wildest dreams did this ever happen. And he loves me! He said it himself.

He starts to tilt my head so he has better access to my mouth. He places one hand in my hair and one at my waist, gripping slightly. I run my fingers through his hair and he shudders.

Unfortunately I can't hold my breath as long as the Doctor can so we had to finish our making out session. I slightly pull away from him and stare into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Did you mean it?" was all I could ask.

"What you said, did you mean it?"

"Rose, of course I did. But, if you want to go home.. I understand."

"No. I don't want to go. Definitely not now."

"Why's that?"

"Because I love you too, you idiot."

"Seriously?"

"Yes! 'Course I love you Doctor."

He smiles in response.

"Well..it's midnight. And...after that nightmare, I don't really want to sleep alone. Do you?" He asks a teasing smile on his lips.

"No. I'd rather sleep here."

He presses his lips against mine.

And believe me, that was the best night of my life!

Done! This took me way to long. Anyway I want to host a competition, a writing competition. If you actually want to enter review and tell me so I can make a list. What you have to do is make a story with this idea ' re-write the beginning of the eleventh hour with David Tennant instead of Matt Smith.'

Now the rules: 1. It has to have a 7 year old girl (it can be Amy Pond if you want.)

The Doctor has to do something weird like Matt Smith.

He doesn't have to regenerate if you want.

All stories must be spontaneous.

So review telling me if you want to enter and if you have questions about the competition.

Also review if you liked my one shot or if you have any ideas for me.

And just so you know I'd write this story myself except I'm pretty sure my readers would do a way better job than me. So Review and the next one shot will be up soon.

See ya! :P


	3. Song Choices

Hi Readers I've got a couple of summaries on which songs I should do for a chapter. Basically Im taking up the Doctor Who Song Challenge that I've heard about. So heres 6 songs with small summaries of what I might write about. I can't choose so I'm hoping whoever is reading my stories still they can help me with my choice.

Here they Are.

Someday-Rob Thomas

Something about how the Doctor and Rose are always wanting to tell each other how they feel, and they always say they'll do it each day, but leave it to someday-What if they thought about what the good reasons and outcomes would come from saying those three words?

Happy Ending- Avril Lavigne

The Human Doctor and Rose have a fight about him cheating on her and abusing her. All she ever wanted was a happy ending with the Doctor,The Real Doctor! Will she ever get the life she always dreamed of?

Should I Stay-Gabrielle

Rose is wanting to be the Doctors one thought all the time, the woman to stand by him, the one he loves. Even though she knows that it won't work cause he's an alien that never ages and she just human, love conquers everything, doesn't it? But what she doesn't know is she's already all those things to him except he doesn't know how to tell her. When she finally tells him what will happen? Will he reject her so he doesn't have to see her die or will he give in to temptation?

I Still Miss Us- Damien Leith

The Doctor is trying to make a decision that's right for Rose. Either for her to live in the Parallel World with her own Doctor or for her to stay with him the Real Doctor. He thinks about all they've been through, the tough, the easy, the confusing and the absolutely madly brilliant times. He thinks about the pain he felt when he lost her, when she was gone. He can't go through that again, but he just might have to...

Angels on the Moon-Thriving Ivory

The Doctor's feelings have finally caught up with him, he can't run forever. During Donna's trips. He can't fight the pain and grief that's crashing down on him all because the love of his life just happens to be in a Parallel Universe. He wishes he was in a place where everyone you know never leaves to soon, or maybe they come back?

How To Save a Life-The Fray

The Doctor tells Donna all his secrets right after The Library. Tells her that no matter how many people he saves it's never enough. What about the people he doesn't save, what about the people he loses? What about Rose?-Basically write about the pain he's suffered because he couldn't save people let alone Rose.

Please Help Me Choose via Reviewing. And the sooner you review and help me choose the sooner I can write a new chapter and you can read it.

Please Help!


	4. Alien Like You

Hi Readers. Since I've been a bit low on actual one shots let alone stories, I thought I'd write a one shot to add to my others. Right well if you haven't noticed I asked you readers to give me your suggestions on about 4 or 5 of my song choice one shots. Now I still need more people to review on it if they like any (and if you have any suggestions also review them). Off topic just read the one shot-tell me what you think, end of.

Enjoy! Please Review. Summary: It's set after Girl in the fireplace (my fav episode) and it's about the Doctor trying to figure out what he should do, morn Reinette or tell Rose his feelings? _Italics-_Thoughts or the Tardis speaking (_The Doctor=_The Doctor's P.O.V) WARNING: Some course language.

**Alien Like You**

_Let the stars unwind, let the water make wine cause broken souls will become whole tonight. You know it's right...**-Alien like you by The Pigott Brothers**_

_The Doctor_

I'm standing in the console room holding a letter from a dead woman to the man she thought she loved. It's from Madame de Pompadour to me.

_But I couldn't be the man she loves. How could I be the man she loves when I'm in love with Ro...someone else? Yet she waited for me her whole life. Of course she fell in love with me. But what about Ro..the other person?_

_Oh, that's just great, your even lying to yourself now._The Tardis says.

"What has this got to do with you?" I ask her.

_Oh, nothing except that one of your companions is crying her eyes out because of you. Just thought you'd like to know._ She retorts.

"Rose?"

_Yes Rose! You thick Timelord!_

"Why would she be crying?"

_Oh, Rassilon give me strength! Because you ran off!How thick are you Doctor?_

"Alright! Calm do you care so much?"

_Just go to her Doctor._

"Wh-"

_JUST DO IT!_ She shouts.

_Rose_

_How could he? I thought he bloody cared about me? He was going to let her come on the Tardis?Maybe I ought to leave, at least then I won't get heartbroken again!_

_Rose, don't think like that. It would break his hearts if you left him._

A voice said.

"Who's that?" I shriek.

_It's just me. The Tardis. I'm talking to your mind. Basically telepathy. Anyway, you shouldn't think like that. He does care about you, but before he was just being stupid. A thick Timelord._

"You can say that again. Your just lying to make me feel better."

_No Rose. I might lie to the Doctor because he's being a turnip, but I'd never lie to you, even if you were calling me a turnip._

I laugh at that.

_There we are. No need for tears. But I'll tell you a secret. I think the Doctor would cry his hearts out if you left him._

"As if." I whisper.

_It's the truth. I've got to go now. The Doctor will come round you'll see._

"As if." I say again.

But then I hear footsteps coming down the corridor and someone sigh. They knock o my door.

"Come in." I call.

The door opens and the Doctor slowly walks in.

_The Tardis was telling the truth!_

_Told you._ She retorts

"Hey.." He says sheepishly.

"Hi. You okay?" I ask

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"It's just before, you were a little...distant."

"I'm fine. I actually came in here to see if you were okay. I can see you're..."

"What? I'm fine."

"Rose, I can tell you've been crying."

"Well I haven't."

_Liar!_The Tardis says.

_Shut up,_I retort.

"There's no use lying Rose. I can tell, and to be honest, every time you lie you always look away or your nails suddenly become interesting."

_Damn!_

"Come on. Tell me what's going on." He says as he comes over to sit on the edge of my bed.

_Wait a second, I've had dreams like this, except well the Doctor usually isn't wearing a shirt in those dreams._

_Rose! Pay attention to here and now!_ The Tardis instructs me.

"Look, nothing's wrong just go back to the console room or your room or wherever you go." I say a little to angrily.

"Calm down, I'm only trying to be a good friend." He says annoyed.

_Friend! See he said it himself Tardis, I'm nothing more than a friend._

_You know you sound like a stuck up teenager, right?_The Tardis told me.

"That's all I'll ever be. Isn't?" I utter.

"No. We'll I hope not." I hear him mumble.

"What did you say?"

"Look, if this is about Reinette..." He begins

"Madame de Pompaurhore" I whisper.

"Right so it is about her." He states.

"I didn't say that."

"No , but you sort of implied it when you called her a hore." He said a bit defensively.

"Right so your admitting that you loved her."

"No. I cared about her, she was waiting for me her whole life and I let her down."

"Right, but it doesn't matter if it's your companion that's traveled with you for 2 years waiting 5 and a half hours for you to get back, wondering whether your dead, alive, or if you care about me." I sob.

I close my eyes and turn my face into my pillows and cry my heart out, again.

_The Doctor_

I just sit there, watching her cry her eyes out. I slowly move closer to her.

"Look Rose, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you, but I had to save her she was a fixed point in time. She wasn't supposed die then. And just so you know...the whole time I was stuck 3000 years in the past ….I was thinking of you."

"I don't want to here it Doctor." She sobs.

I slowly came to lie next to her, her back facing me.

I put my arms around her and held her to me.

Her sobs stopped.

"Rose, how could you even think I'd leave you on purpose? I'm sorry, Rose."

She turned over so that she was facing me. Her eyes wet with tears.

"I thought you loved her. Because she was different and perfect." She whispered.

"I don't want perfect. But I do want different, but not in that way."

"Then what do you want?"

"I..."

I can't say. I just can't.

_What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if the only reason she's upset is because I left her? I should really, really I can't, I just can't leave her and act like this never happened, not again. Oh...Rassilon, I could kiss her now. I have to answer her question sooner or later. What would I say? All I want is...someone who isn't perfect, someone who's compassionate and caring, someone like...someone like Rose. No, not **like** Rose, just Rose. I just want her. I want to be with her. But I can't what about Mickey the Idiot, Rose's boyfriend!_

_How thick are you, Doctor? Thicker than a turnip, more of an idiot than Mickey! He knows! He can see that you love her, actually everyone you've met with Rose could see you loved her. _The Tardis says. _Just tell her. She needs to hear you say it._

"I... I just want you" I breath.

"What?" She says bluntly.

"I just want to be with you. I don't want perfect, I don't want rich or sophisticated, I want someone compassionate and caring, which is basically you. I want...No. I need you. Your the only person who makes me better. Turns me from the monster I am to the Hero of the universe."

She grabs the lapels of my jacket and pulls me down, so my lips coming crashing down onto hers. And now I know I was right, who needs perfect, I've got Rose. She's perfect enough. But I can't help but think...

_What does this mean? Does she love me? Does she want to be with me too? Or does she just want a kiss? Well either way, I'm really enjoying this kiss. It's unbelievable. Why haven't I done this before? I ought to do this more often, a lot more._

Unfortunately we both needed to breath, so Rose broke the kiss. We lie there, staring into each other's eyes, waiting for one of us to break the silence.

She does.

"Don't do that to me again. Please"

"I won't Rose. I'll never leave you."

"Good."

"Does this mean...you...ah..."

"It means I love you, yeah."

"Right, good, love you too...if you were wondering. But then again why would you wonder, I've just told you I need you. Which usually means that you love some one, but you might of thought it meant something else. Which is likely so-"

"Doctor, just shut up and kiss me."

"Yeah, I think I might do that."

I press my lips against hers and caress her cheek with my thumb as the runs her fingers through my hair. And believe me nothing is more perfect than this moment.

Nothing is more perfect than Rose Marion Tyler.

_Lift your eyes and let me in, 'cause baby I'm an alien like you. Would you ever wake at night and realise the reason why you knew me then. Is maybe I'm an alien too, will you ever let me be an alien with you.** Alien like you-The Pigott Brothers**_

Aawwwww... What a soppy ending that was. Still hope you enjoyed it. And Sorry if I mentioned turnips a bit too much. I hate them, to be honest I don't know what they really are. I think they're a vegetable. Anyway please review and if you have any suggestions for future one shots review them. I'm in desperate need of ideas so HELP! Please.

Next one shot coming soon...

REVIEW!

Please :D :)


End file.
